Who killed Mary Alice
by jediknigh5
Summary: AU of Desperate Housewives. Mary Alice didn't commit suicide she was murdered. I'll give you a few days to guess by whom.
1. Chapter 1

Who killed Mary Alice?

Mary Alice gathered her four closest friends here in this old mansion. She had to tell them the truth, before she told anyone else. This mansion belonged to an old friend of hers, best to tell them away from anyone else. Susan, Gabby, Lynette, Bree, they were like sisters to her. But a dark secret from Mary Alice's past would soon be revealed. She would likely go to prison, if nothing else she would lose her son. She had to tell the girls first, and to say goodbye. It was hard for her to get the words out, she started going on about secrets, how they tear families apart. That it was time for the truth to come out. But one of the other women had a secret of her own. She thought Mary Alice was talking about her. How could she have learned this, she wondered. She loved Mary Alice like a sister, but this secret must never come out. She decided to put her own life ahead of her friend's. This woman quietly made her way to the light switch. When noone was looking she turned the lights off. She pretended to be as confused as anyone. With noone to see this woman took the gun from her purse. She murdered Mary Alice and quickly put it back in. When the lights came on the others seemed to believe her, at least for now. If they started to question her they'd have to be dealt with. But there was no denying that their friend was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mary Alice lay dead three of her friends were sad, confused. The 4th woman was a bit sad, but more concerned that she would get caught. She didn't want to murder her friends, but was willing to do what she had to do in order to remain free. The others wondered how this could have happenned, was there someone else in the house? Initial suspicion fell on Bree. She was the only one of them with an established reputation for liking guns. Bree pulled a gun from her own purse, no suprise. She explained to her friends that she had a magnum, a powerful gun. But based on the size of the bullet wound Mary Alice had clearly been murdered with a small pistol. The murderer kept a good poker face, but silently cursed herself. She'd hoped that suspicion would fall on Bree, but she'd underestimated Bree's knowledge of firearms. But a thought occurred to this woman, plant the murder weapon in one of the other's purses. It might sadden her a little to see one of her friends's go to the electric chair. But if that's what it took to remain free, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Bree explained the difference between a small pistol and a powerful Magnum the murderer came up with a plan. She looked as suspicious as anyone. Everyone's attention was focused on Bree. The murderer quietly planted the gun in a friend's purse. Bree asked her friends to empty their respective purses. The murderer kept up her poker face and showed her empty purse to the group. Lynette emptied her own purse as well. Much to her horror a small pistol fell out. Lynette tried explaining her innocence to the group. The murderer pretended to be shocked, but seemed to believe that Lynette had murdered Mary Alice. Lynette held the gun, more for protection than anything else. But Bree kept her cool. She asked if Lynette had fired a gun recently. Lynette said no. Bree explained powder burns. The murderer, whomever she was, would have powder burns from thar pistol. Although Bree had been to the firing range a few days ago, those burns would've mostly faded by now. The burns on the murderer's hands would be more recent. Susan and Gabby were taking Bree's word on all of this. Once again the murderer had underestimated Bree's knowledge of guns. She had hoped to avoid this. She didn't want to kill all of her friends. Part of her planting the gun in Lynette's purse was to spare the other two. But that could no longer be avoided. Bree went for the phone to call the police. Lynette relaxed and put the gun down. And then, the murderer made her move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is the penultimate chapter. If you've been paying attention you've likely narrowed the suspects down to two. This chapter will reveal who the murderer is.

Julie was nearing the mansion. Because Susan's car wa in the shop she needed Julie to drop her off and pick her up. Julie was grateful, she'd only recently gotten her liscence and Susan rarely allowed her to drive this far out of town. Julie had gotten some burgers and hung out with friend until she drove back to the mansion at the designated time. As Julie arrived at the mansion she heard gunshots, a few of them. She should have called the police, but her cellphone was missing. There was likely a phoe in the house, but probably danger. Julie weighed the option of getting help versus staying and hiding. She decided to risk it, she couldn't let her mother die. Julie crept into the mansion as quietly as she could. She saw her mother unconsciouss, likely dead. She also saw her mother's friends, Bree. Mary Alice, and Lynette, also dead. Before Julie could even registe this Gabby grabbed her violently. Gabby had a gun, it was clear she had murdered her friends. Gabby didn't even try to deny this.

Julie: Why?

Gabby: Mary Alice figured out my plan, don't ask me how.

Julie: What plan?

Gabby: To murder Carlos. I was going to seduce a neighbor boy to kill Carlos. Then kill the boy and claim self-defense. That would leave me alone with all that money. Once Mary Alice figured it out I killed her, then I killed the others.

Julie: Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone, I swear. I can back up any story you give the police.

Gabby: Sorry, I can't take that chance. I have some sleeping pills, and some good wine. You're going to write a suicide note, you'll confess to everything. Then you'll take the pills.

Julie: Why should I help you?

Gabby: If you don't I'll shoot you in the stomach. It'll b a long and painful death. If you do as I say the pills will just make you go to sleep. It's not a bad way to die. Sorry it has to be this way but one way or another you are going to die here tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter

Julie wrote the suicide note as Gabby forced. She confessed to everything, even murdering her own mother. Julie said goodbye to he father. She hoped he would recognize that she had written this under duress, start asking questions. But either way it was becoming unlikely that Julie would survive the night. Julie was crying and begging for her life, but to no avail. Then Gabby and Julie both heard a noise. Gabby grabbed Julie's arm to prevent her from running and put the gun to her head. It was Susan, she was wounded but still she now had Bree's gun.

Susan: Let my daughter go or I will kill you.

Gabby: Come any closer and I'll kill her.

Susan: You do and I'll kill you.

Gabby: True. Let's reach a compromise. I admit I was going to kill Julie and frame her for the murders. What about you?

Susan: You're going to frame me?

Gabby: Why not? Write a suicide note confessing to everything, then blow your brains out. I'll have no need to kill your daughter. After I complete the murder of Carlos and get all that money, I'll even give half to Julie as hush money. She'll be secure for the rest of he life.

Susan; How do I know you won't kill her anyway?

Gabby: You don't, but it's the only chance you have. Because if I go to prison I will kill your little girl while you watch.

Julie didn't trust Gabby. She knew she was dead either way. Gabby's attention was divided between the two of them. When her grip loosened Julie knocked the gun from her hand and ran away. When Julie was away Susan shot Gabby several times until there were no more bullets left in the gun. Susan and Julie hugged. They were now the only two survivors of this massacre. Susan still needed medical attention, and they had a lot of explaining to do for the police. But they'd made it.


End file.
